


Camping

by Mishlacrazy360



Category: bangtanboys - Fandom, bts, jikook - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Smut, High School, Jungkook's mommy is weird, M/M, jikook - Freeform, platonic vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishlacrazy360/pseuds/Mishlacrazy360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really have one, since I'm like, still trying this.</p><p>All I got is my love for Jikook kekekek.<br/>So yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ending up in a store room

\------------------

Jungkook's Pov

 

I sat at my table thinking of possible ways i could get out of the yearly camp. 

 

" Kookie! " 

 

Jin's voice made me snap out of my thoughts 

" hmm? " turning to look at my best friend beside me. 

 

"I know what you're thinking, its your freaken senior year! Just go man. It'll be fun " he said clapping me on the back.

 

 I sighed and shook my bangs out of my eyes turning away from jin.

 

Just then, the door opened and none other than Park Jimin, my 3 year crush walked in looking all fly. He was dressed in a white tank top that showed off his bulging biceps nicely,a black low slung jeans and Nike's. His light brown hair, a mop barely covered by his snap back,his dark eyes swept the classroom and lightly grazed over me for a few minutes before He looked away, taking his seat at the far end from me. 

 

My throat suddenly felt dry and i dropped my gaze, cheeks flaming. 

 

" Dude, you okay man?" Jin asked confusion clear in his voice.

 

I didn't reply. I was trying too hard to get the blush away

 

Mr Kim walked in dumping his manga on the desk. He turned crisply facing the classroom. " Yo!..so its the yearly camp. Imma do the roll call for everyone who's going. If your name's not there and you want it to be. Let me know" he said with a flirtatious wink.

" Kim Namjoon" 

"Kim Taehyung"

"Min Yoongi"

 ...

10 mins later.

\----------------

 

"Anybody else?". Mr kim boomed looking at the class over the rim of his glasses.

 

" Yes sir! Jungkookie over here! " Jin boomed to my bewilderment.

 

My eyes went wide. 

I dived to put a hand over jin's loud mouth but jin moved quickly putting me in a head lock. 

 

" You say something kid? " Mr min asked.

 

 Jin shook his head. "Noooo, he didn't, he's going. Just jot his name down there" he said smiling turning up his aegyo to full charm.

 

"Ghhhmmmmmf,!" I gargled. Jin tightened his hold.

 

"Okay then, that's it for 12C? Well then, I'm out! " The sir said and left. The bell rang

 

" Jin! You asshole! What the hell was that?! " I shrieked shaking the holy hell out of jin as we walked down the corridor. 

 

" You need to have some fun kookie, all you do is study!" Jin said. 

 

" I don't wanna go! I've said that already, you're going to tell mr Kim that you were just goofing off" and I dragged Jin behind me.

was so engrossed in my dragging Jin, I wasn't looking where I was going until i made contact with a brick wall known as jimin's chest and fell flat on my ass .  
   
" Hey..watch yourself there kid" Jimin said down at me.  
   
Seriously, of all the ways I imagined finally talking to him, this wasn't it.  
   
 I looked up at jimin with wide eyes.  
" Ssorry..I didn't ssee yyou there..." I stuttered knowing I would be blushing as red as Mr min's hair.  
   
Jimin stepped back like he'd been stung   
" Yeah whatever, just don't let it happen again." He said hastily and walked away at full speed.   
   
What the hell?  
   
I stood up staring after him in disbelief at how rude he was being,  
   
And how badly it STILL made me want him   
   
"that guy...he's gonna have a run in with my fist one of these days" said Taehyung as he came to stand next to me.  
   
" Word.." Jin piped in finally free of my death hold.   
   
They looked at me, still staring in shock and they both hit me against the head   
" ow! You human nutts! " I exclaimed rubbing at the spot.   
   
They both grabbed an arm and dragged me to the hardware store to get camping stuff knowing I'd use his lack there of to get out of going to the camp.  
   
Ya! Why do I have friends?!!!!  
(T_T)  
   
   
   
   
 After 3 hours of looking around, and whining, (courtesy of me!) they eventually decided get out of the store.   
   
" Good! We got everything " Taehyung boomed in his unusually deep voice.  
 I mean really, the guy's like freaken 17.why he gotta sound so sexy? Its a freaken crime I tell you.  
   
Ew. I just thought of my best friend as sexy.  
   
" That...was...torture! " I yelled dead on my feet. They dragged me through every isle looking.  
   
 I just didn't get the big deal for the supplies, its stupid.  
   
" Chill, now, all you gotta do is get up on wednesday and come to school. We'll meet you there," jin said beaming at me.   
   
" and if you don't show up,...well..you know I'm good for getting up extra early " Taehyung threatened slinging an arm around me.   
   
They're awful human beings for putting me through this.  
   
   
   
"Whatever..." I huffed and walked off back to my home.  
   
 Out the corner of my eye I saw Taehyung and jin high dived each other and decided to get drinks on a job well done.  
   
Assholes.  
   
   
\---------------------  
Jimin's P.O.V  
\---------------------  
I walked back from my daily gym practice and I spotted that kid. What's his name?Jeon Jungkook..yeah that tall kid with the doe eyes.  
 I have no idea why that kid always looked at me like that.  
   
 All I know is, seeing him so profusely red in the face all the time did funny things to my nether regions.  
   
   
 I watched the boy huffing on the other side of the road for a while until the kid made a left turn up to the road that his house was housed in.   
   
"How come I never saw that?" I made my way to my own house that's just further down.  
   
I didn't really give him much though, but he IS kinda cute...  
   
 No wait, he's very cute.  
   
But he probably thinks I'm an asshole anyway or he's scared of me because really.  
   
Why does he even look at me like that?  
   
\--------------------------------------------  
Author's POV  
\--------------------------------------------  
   [Weekend:Saturday]  
   
Jungkook crawled out of his bed with as much feel for the day as a cat for rainy days. He slouched to the kitchen in just his pants, no shirt , hair a freaken mess. He took the milk out from the fridge and slugged it down cos no one was in sight. He walked to the glass door that looked out onto their back yard and almost choked on his milk.   
   
There, a really sexy looking guy was bending over, picking at some grass. Covered in sweat and he got little smudges of dirt on the side of his face. He had on a 3 quarter jeans dungree with no shirt underneath. The one strap hung helplessly off his shoulder, he didn't look like he'd be giving the strap a glance though.   
   
Poor strap.   
   
Jungkook didn't blame it for also wanting to be draped over the guy's fine sculptured chest if his back muscles were anything to go by.   
   
Jungkook stood watching the guy work the yard grass with his talented hands.He bit down on his bottom lip nibbling like his life depended on it. His mind drifting to illicit realms of what those hands could possibly do to him.  
   
Said guy finally pulled out most of the grass so he went to go get the hose pipe and water everything down. He passed the door and jungkook quickly hid.   
   
"Aah , you did a good job, thank you so much" he heard his mother say.  
   
 'She's been out there the whole time? Why?' Jungkook thought   
   
then he quickly ran upstairs and shucked on a t-shirt. He went out to the yard to see why the hell his mother was out there. She hated the smell of grass.  
   
He found his mother sitting, legs stretched on a lawn chair with shades, in her bathing suit. Sipping on a juice and she was watching exactly what he'd been a few minutes ago. : this guy and his amazing physique.  
   
' Seriously?!!!' Jungkook screamed internally and huffed over into her line of view.   
   
He'd never have thought his mother could be such a perv.   
   
" Morning kookie, ah..move a bit, you're in my line of vision..." She said hitting at him.  
   
 He stayed right where he was.   
   
" I'm hungry. I want breakfast " he said petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest.   
   
She looked up at him   
   
" there's bacon...go make some..or have some cereal, I haven't made breakfast for you since you threw me with your cereal bowl when you were 13 cos you said u were a big boy! What's your dealio now?"She mumbled around her straw.  
   
 " Well...I'm feeling under the weather.." He mumbled.   
   
" If this is about the camp..." she said and got up.  
   
 " Its not! I swear! " Jungkook whined.   
   
" Yes yes, fine, ill go make breakfast. Go tell our gardner to come join us. ". She said and went inside.  
   
" You gotta be kidding me! " He yelled and went to find the sexy guy.   
   
He saw the shed door was open so he went in.  
 There the guy stood rolling up the hose pipe up.  
   
 He looked and felt strangely familiar though.   
Jungkook cleared his throat and the guy turned around.  
   
It was freaken jimin! His school crush Jimin!   
   
Jimin was their gardner!  
   
Oh hell! His mother was perving on Jimin!  
   
Jungkook just couldn't believe this  
And was quiet for a while, and then he realized he was being a freak..atleast the way Jimin was staring at him right now.  
   
 " Hhi...uh..mom's making breakfast..she..uh..you should come and join us" jungkook said hastily and looked down, feeling the very familiar heat spread through up his neck into his cheeks.  
    
 Jimin looked at him .   
" Again with those doe eyes eh?" Jimin said instead.  
   
 Jungkook looked up " what? " He asked in confusion.  
   
" You're looking at me with those doe eyes of yours...aand you're blushing..." Jimin said taking a step closer.   
   
Jungkook backed up hit the shed door " uh..I don't...-"   
   
" Relax kid, I'm not about to hurt you..or something..I'm just telling you what you look like when you look at me, you look kinda..- "   
   
"pathetic?" Jungkook put in feeling himself start to get just a little pissed.   
   
He glared at jimin,   
   
" I was gonna say something..nicer but if you - "  
   
"-whatever, come get the breakfast..or don't, I'd really have you don't." Jungkook said and stomped inside.   
   
Jimin followed jungkook after closing the shed door. He looked down at himself.   
   
" Yep, it definitely does stuff to my nether regions" he said as he stepped into the kitchen.   
   
...  
   
   
"So, don't you think Jiminie over here did a good job with the yard kookie? " His mother asked.  
   
"Hmmmn." Jungkook mumbled  
   
"Oh, I'm sure you can do better than that, you're usually so animated at the breakfast table kookie. " His mother ploughed on.  
   
" Yes kookie don't stop on my account" jimin murmured smirking at jungkook from across the table.  
Jungkook dropped his fork into his plate and looked at jimin, the way he said his name...man didn't it just his semi-hard dick twitch.  
   
But he was still pissed at this jerk.  
   
The door bell rung.   
   
" Imma get that" jungkook said instead  
   
The door bell rung again...  
   
and again.  
   
 "Kookie yah! Open up! " Taehyung yelled from outside the house.  
   
"Okay okay! Hold up! " He yelled back.  
   
   
 Jimin watched him leave the table and Jungkook felt hot under his collar with the gaze on him.   
   
" Yo! Hi ms kookie! " Taehyung yelled from the hall way.   
   
" Hello Taehyung dear! " She yelled back. Then V went into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. He rummaged around stuffing his mouth full of cheese, beef and he stretched himself to grab a slice of bread and stuff that into his mouth too. He turned around to 3 people staring at him.   
   
" Whaa?" He asked around the bread.   
   
Jungkook laughed shaking his head   
   
" let's go up to my room freak" he said.   
   
Taehyung shrugged chomping on the now formed sandwich.   
Then he noticed the extra human. He raised an eyebrow in jimin's direction.  
   
 Jimin waved.  
   
Jungkook dragged his friend upstairs without another word.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 " Hell, kookie...I gotta go something came up..see you on wednesday " Taehyung said with a smirk.  
   
   
Jungkook groaned and tossed his head back.  
   
" Seriously?..get lost" he muttered. Tae always did that, ate his food, walked him to the skate park and then took off for some stupidly made up reason.  
   
Now he was alone and bored. He decided to hit up the mall instead. On the way there he felt around his pocket,coming across a list of things needed long ago for the shed and that led him to the dreaded hard ware store.  
   
   
He got there, and there were so many people, milling around like cows in a pen. He struggled his way up to the counter and met with the nice old man that stays across his house.  
   
" Jungkookie! Hello kid! What brings you by?"  
   
He couldn't help but smile, the man had serious charm.  
   
" I'm supposed to get these items like ages ago. I had time so here I am" he said with a shy smile sliding the paper across the busy counter.  
   
"Oh! Well you should probably go out back and check if its there or- "   
   
At that moment, the cow people decided to barge the counter shoving him left,right and center.  
   
He growled in annoyance and a waded out in the direction of the store room.  
   
   
Walking to the store room, he felt an uneasy creeping feeling. He shook it off and trudged on.  
   
The door stood ajar, and he entered cautiously closing it behind himself, totally oblivious to the ominous click of the lock.  
   
 ---------------------  
\-------------------  
   
   
Jimin sat in a mountain of boxes, unpacking and re-packing stock. He heard the door's lock click as it slid closed.  
   
His eyes went wide.  
   
They weren't supposed to close the door!  
   
" No! Hey! Grandpa-" he yelled in a panic.  
   
He hopped up from his spot and quickly ran for the entrance, when he came to see none other than   
Jeon Jungkook.  
   
"Hhi...? " The younger stuttered  
   
He stormed right passed him to check the door and sure enough, they were locked in.  
   
He sighed.  
   
" Shit...why'd you close the door you ass"   
   
   
" Hey! I didn't know not to close it! Besides, if it was open, any tom dick or harry could've come in here you know, so I did you a favor! " Jungkook yelled affronted and he crossed his arms over his chest pouting.  
   
Jimin cracked at that.  
   
'Tom, dick or harry! How ridiculous! '  
   
He burst out laughing, a belly hurting laugh that racked throughout the store room.  
   
   
Jungkook watched him, unsure.  
" Wwhy...why are you laughing?" He queried with those wide doe eyes. Cheeks spreading with heat.  
   
"You..you're just...you're just so damned innocent" Jimin huffed between laughs.  
   
   
Jungkook's face hardened.  
 " Innocent?!" He exclaimed.  
   
How dare he say that about him?!  
   
Jimin doesn't even know him!  
   
And that's when he stepped forward, and pushed Jimin into a pile of boxes.  
   
" I'm innocent?! Let me show you how innocent I am you ass hole" he growled again.  
   
Jimin yelped in surprise as his ass hit the floor but he recovered at what the boy did next.  
   
He walked over to Jimin and sat down onto his lap.  
   
" What are you trying to prove little Jungkook?" Jimin smirked at the sudden boldness.  
   
This totally infuriated him. Jimin just refused to acknowledge him as anything other than a little boy.  
   
Hell he's taller for god's sake!  
   
" Little? Trust me, you have no idea what you're on about" he growled and he gripped said boy's hair painfully hard.  
   
Jimin smirked some more, daring Jungkook.  
   
Their eyes locked, and there was a mocking tint Jimin's dark gaze.  
   
   
Jungkook resisted urge to just hit him right then and there, so he went through with his attempt at rilling Jimin up.  
   
He kissed Jimin, hotly, biting harshly at his lips before Jimin finally ALLOWED him to enter.  
   
They kissed like that, slowly yet sensually, Passionate with Jungkook in the lead.  
   
Jungkook knew It was short lived and that made him so mad, that he rolled his hips a little, grinding down on Jimin's half hard erection.  
   
This earned him to be groped, Jimin gripped his hips tightly, holding him in place and hissed into Jungkook's mouth.  
   
He smirked into the kiss. Satisfied with the reaction.  
   
Finally, after a few dizzying moments, Jungkook pulled back to smirk, satisfied at the rock hard length that now lay between his thighs.  
   
" Aww Jungkook, what exactly was that?" Jimin asked totally unperturbed.  
   
Jungkook's eyes narrowed but he ended up sighing in defeat.  
   
" FIiiiiiine! Fine. I don't know what I'm doing " He mumbled and made a move to get off said boy's lap.  
   
A firm arm snaked its way around his waist, holding him in place.  
   
"What the hell are you doing?! " Jungkook yelped in surprise, his face heating up in embarrassment at his failed attempt.  
He dropped his gaze.  
   
   
Jimin chuckled and it sent a vibration through Jungkook's chest.  
   
   
" You're not only innocent, but impolite too." Jimin whispered, into the boy's ear as he pulled said boy close.  
   
Jungkook would probably have hit him at that point but that thought went out the window when Jimin went to town on his neck, sucking, nibbling harsh enough to leave red welts in his wake.

"W-what do you mean?! Jimin let go" he panted, body pushing closer against his will.  
   
" You can't make a guy hard and leave" jimin growled.  
   
Before Jungkook knew what hit him, he lay beneath Jimin in the boxes.  
   
He stared up at Jimin in shock, and he gulped, nervous.  
   
Jimin leaned forward, and kissed him hard and furious, Jungkook kissed back hungrily.  
   
Jimin's hands roamed. Jungkook's body, he hooked his thumbs at hem of the t-shirt, tugging it up to Jungkook's neck, exposing pink perked nipples.  
   
Jungkook whined at the cold air hitting his chest, as Jimin pulled back to gaze at him in a way that made his dick twitch.  
He lay there, trembling, awaiting the next dizzying thing that Jimin would do to him.  
   
Jimin leaned down and littered jungkook's chest with small kisses, his tongue snaked out and licked his way to Jungkook's pink nipple, he nibbled, and sucked. Lapping at the pink buds and until it reached a hardened state.  
   
Jungkook moaned, grinding his fast growing erection against Jimin.  
   
Jimin smirked against his skin and Jungkook wanted to hit him even more.   
So said boy fists a handful of hair, and tugged hard.  
   
At this Jimin sat up and laughed at him, surprisingly it was a beautiful sound that had Jungkook cracking an eye to look up at him.  
   
" Let's get rid of this shall we" Jimin suggested, a wicked gleam in his eye as he tugged at Jungkook's pants.  
   
   
Jungkook's mind was reeling, his body in a mass of heated emotions. He quickly raised himself a bit so Jimin could tug his pants off and then he slipped his t-shirt off, eager despite himself.   
   
 Jungkook lay in his naked glory, impatient because he just wanted Jimin to fvck him already.  
   
He looked up at Jimin with a starving desire in his eyes.  
   
Jimin shrugged out of his shirt and slid his pants down till his thighs sensually slow, never breaking eye contact and until jungkook looked away, blushing.  
   
Jungkook gulped at the sight of Jimin's toned chest and chiseled abs, prominent.  
   
   
Jimin started kissing on Jungkook's exposed skin, he licked a lewd line down Jungkook's happy trail until his nose reached the patch of soft black hair. He tugged at the little strands with his teeth and Jungkook hissed at the mixture of pleasure and pain.  
   
He set his hands on jungkook's hips as he kissed each hip bone and Jungkook bucked his hips wanting those plush lips somewhere else.  
   
Jimin gripped Jungkook's straining member in a warm hand, he started stroking agonizingly slow.  
   
Jungkook groaned and moved his hips a little.  
   
Before long, he licked up jungkook's engorged shaft, roaming the uncharted terrain with a moist hot tongue. He slid jungkook's length into his mouth, and sucked at it, bobbing his head in sync with his stroking.  
   
"J-jimin..ah~" he whined.   
   
   
Jimin 'hmn' in acknowledgment,delving his sinful tongue into the slit and Jungkook yelped. He sped up his pace, stroking faster, sucking harder.  
   
   
Jungkook's breath came out in little gasps and he clawed at the boxes beneath him, looking for something, anything to hold onto as he lost himself.  
   
Jimin sucked and pumped him relentlessly, and he felt a scorching heat spreading throughout his body, his body twitching and his toes curled.  
He screwed his eyes shut tightly, biting his lip as he came hard, seeing stars as Jimin sucked him for dear life, tightening his lips, drawing out Jungkook's orgasm.   
   
Jungkook's lips were bruised, both from Jimin's harsh kisses and his effort to keep his voice down.  
   
"J-Jimin...you...asshole" Jungkook panted, as he lay catching his breath.  
   
   
Jimin slid up his body, settling between his legs with a satisfied smirk at the sight of Jungkook. All flushed cheeks and bruised parted lips.  
   
"No Jungkook baby, YOUR ass hole" Jimin smirked.  
   
He spread Jungkook's long legs wide in one swift movement and Jungkook didn't even have the energy to scold at him.  
   
He reached a warm hand between their close bodies and gently rubbed at Jungkook's over stimulated balls.  
   
Jungkook gasped in surprise, thighs tightening.  
   
He traced an index finger down Jungkook's balls to the little dip leading to said boy's sweat slick hole.  
   
"W-wait..please..I...I'm sorry..I wont-"   
he got shut up by Jimin's lips again, surprisingly the kiss was different somehow, instead of searing, burn you to death passion. It was a slow sensual kiss, filled with a new feeling, soft and cherishing.  
   
Jungkook's eyes slid closed, melting into the kiss, his arms slid around Jimin's neck as if it was supposed to be there all along.  
   
In the midst of it all, Jimin slid a finger inside and Jungkook gasped at the intrusion, clenching around the foreign object that was Jimin's finger.  
   
He pulled back to look at Jungkook's sweet face and Jungkook looked the picture of uncertainty and curiousity.  
   
Jungkook winced, at the unfamiliar pain, but his curiosity and desire won over. He grit his teeth and rocked his hips forward, causing said finger to delve deeper   
   
He cried out.  
   
   
Jimin began to thrust slowly, stretching said boy's sensitively tight hole, he bends his finger in all directions searching for that spot that would make Jungkook a screaming mess.  
He slid in another and thrusts deeply, Jungkook cried out incoherent.

He smirked, satisfied.  
   
He hit that exact spot, repeatedly, making Jungkook moan and thrash beneath him.  
   
"Aah Jimin~" Jungkook whined, pulling him closer and hooked his legs around Jimin's waist tightly.  
   
Jimin withdrew his fingers and gripped his own thick length stroking it slowly, without further ado he aligned himself at Jungkook's puckered, twitching hole.   
He rubbed the tip of his penis there and groaned in appreciation as it twitched, eager. Jungkook pushed right back, willingly.  
   
He slid in with a throaty groan as the tight walls of Jungkook engulfed his pulsating cock.  
Jimin pulled back, slowly and thrust in again.   
   
Jungkook groaned, screwing his eyes shut, and he bit down on Jimin's shoulder as Jimin started thrusting.  
   
Jimin's thrusts shallow and slow, became increasingly harder each time Jungkook clenched around him, he rammed into Jungkook with an animalistic edge.  
   
   
Jungkook dug his nails into Jimin's shoulders as his breathing sped up. His aching cock brushed at Jimin's toned stomach and he moaned like hell.  
   
" Jimin...fvck...more~"  
   
Jimin grunted in exertion and sped up even more, ramming into him, fvcking him so hard his hip bones hit his ass with a delicious slap. He thrusts deeply, hitting Jungkook's prostrate once again, attacking that sensitive bundle mercilessly.  
   
Jungkook shrieked loudly, tugging on Jimin's hair. He couldn't contain his moans anymore and settled his head in the crook of Jimin's neck, breath coming out in puffs.  
   
Jungkook felt the familiar coil of his stomach, and he slid a sweaty hand between their bodies. He stroked himself to Jimin's hard thrusts.  
   
Jimin groaned at the sight of Jungkook jerking himself off, and his vision went white as he came, he jackhammered into Jungkook like a missel and said boy orgasmed with a loud groan.  
   
 Sending thick white strips of cum hitting Jimin's chest and all over Jungkook's hand.  
   
   
Jimin collapsed ontop of Jungkook with a grunt and Jungkook lay panting with hooded eyes.  
 He cradled the heavy mass of muscle that was Jimin's spent body.  
   
" Stupid camping supplies" Jungkook panted.  
   
Jimin smirked into Jungkook's neck.  
   
" But you're going right?"  
   
" Will it be any less stupid Jimin?". Jungkook Muttered rolling his eyes.  
   
Jimin propped himself on his hand so he could hover above Jungkook.  
   
" I can make it less stupid you know"  
   
Jungkook rolled his eyes and flushing at the cheesy nature of Jimin.  
   
" Shut up, its still stupid" and he pulled Jimin down to kiss him.  
 


	2. Misunderstanding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookie goes on the camp.
> 
> Jimin stakes his claim.
> 
> Taehyung takes his over protective friendness overboard.  
> Shit happens.

Jungkook pov.  
My body hurts, and I'm so damned tired...  
   
Its all Park Jimin's fault (-_-t)  
   
I trudged home, awkwardly after him basically molesting me...  
   
But god!, it was so good!  
   
And since I'm being honest here, I want to do that again.  
   
Being cooped up with him, alone like that wasn't as unnerving as I thought it could be.  
   
It was actually pretty nice, camping indoors and that made me think, that hey! Maybe camping out wouldn't be that bad either.  
   
I entered my quiet house with the noise of a mouse : silently.  
   
I showered and every time my body stung, from where he gripped me too tightly, or bit me to swallow his moans, I was once again reminded....  
   
That I had sex with Park Jimin and it was amazing!  
   
Wait, does that mean we're a couple now?  
   
Did I want to be?  
   
I mean he's an obnoxious ass hole for crying out loud.  
   
But god he's amazing in bed, and so much fun to talk to...  
   
Who am I even kidding, OF COURSE I want to be a couple with him!   
I wanna have that good sex for a long long time still!  
   
Now I'm hard again...what is my life?  
   
I reached down my wet body, for my aching hard on, reliving the feel of Jimin's talented hands on my body, his plump lips on mine...  
   
\------------------------  
\-----------------------  
   
Author's pov.  
\--------------------------------------------  
   
 When wednesday morning rolled by, Jungkook felt a bit better and the pain in his ass numbed by pain killers.  
   
He ate breakfast in a daze and was spacing out when his mother stumbled down stairs with a bright pink, fluffy gown and tiger bed slippers. Said woman had on a sleeping mask for 'rejuvenated skin'   
   
Whatever that is though.  
   
" Oh my! Good morning Jungkookie" she croaked in a sleep filled voice.  
   
No reply.  
   
She went over to the draw and took out a flat wooden spoon,  
And then she hit him over the head with one swift...  
   
Whack!  
   
"OOoooow!!!!!!" He howled in pain rubbing at the burning spot.  
   
" Good morning dearie" she said again sweetly , her face brightened by a smile.  
   
" Morning mom, why'd you hit me? You know I have to use this to think right?" He mumbled unimpressed.  
   
" I'm just so excited! You're finally going to the camp! " She exclaimed, practically bouncing in her seat.  
   
He rolled his eyes and finished up break fast.  
   
The door bell rang and he hopped up to get it, anything to get away from his mother looking at him so weirdly.  
   
What was it even about the camp that was so great?  
   
   
He opened the door and came face to face with Park Jimin.  
   
The boy he's been thinking about all morning.  
   
Said boy smirked at him knowingly.  
   
His eyes traveled down the body that was Park Jimin's, said upper body clad in a black muscle t-shirt that hugged his body like a second skin and black jeans so snug it didn't leave much to the imagination.

 

Jungkook was positively mesmerized...  
 and then looked at his own clothes : a way too big red and black stripe shirt and black sweats.  
   
He was deeply embarrassed because dear god how did Park Jimin look so good, so damned early in the morning?!  
   
' Hey, ' Jimin offered with a chuckle at Jungkook's face.  
   
So surprised.  
   
" Hi,..uh..come in?" He offered unsure.  
   
That was the thing, Jimin made him feel so nervous all the time, and after their little indoor camping trip, that was multiplied ten fold.  
   
They stared at each for a while, jungkook blushing like crazy and Jimin just gazing at how adorable Jungkook was.  
   
At that moment, Taehyung barged into the house.  
   
" Yah! Kookie we're gonna be- what's he doing here?" Said boy exclaimed. Looking at Jimin like he was something lowly.  
   
Jimin waved.  
   
"Uh..hi Tae,he..uhrm..he was just leaving actually." Jungkook replied hastily.  
   
Taehyung glared at Jimin in a threatening way and Jimin smiled broadly.  
   
"Here, stuff you ordered from the Hardware store...I guess ill speak to later then?" Jimin said looking only at Jungkook.  
   
Said boy could feel the holes born into him by Jungkook's friend.  
 

 

Jungkook nodded, taking the parcel and then Jimin left, thinking.  
 

 

Jimin enjoyed what happened in the store room, and he found jungkook an interesting person.  
   
 But Was Jungkook feeling awkward because they slept together?  
   
He had to find out, especially since he couldn't stop thinking about Jungkook since it happened.  
   
   
He walked back to his house to gathered his camping supplies, stuffing some clothes in a duffle bag.  
   
   
 ___________________________  
The students all arrived at school with an excited air surrounding them. The yearly camp is a long standing tradition for Table View High school.  
   
 For a week, the school always camps at one spot every year and so many memories are made.  
   
Jimin lounged against the wall with his earphones in, music blaring in his ears, blocking out the world as he waited for the bus to call for take off.  
   
He saw Jungkook walk into the school gates looking excited and talking animatedly to his two friends.  
   
He walked over in the direction of Jungkook when Mr Kim tapped him, to help carry the equipment to the bus.  
   
He sighed and nodded, taking the earphones out. He then got to work.  
\-------------------  
\-------------------  
   
Jungkook stood on the far end from the bus. He watched Jimin hoist heavy crates and boxes into the bus, just fascinated by the way said boy's muscles ripped, every time he lifts a box.  
   
" Jeon Jungkook, come over here! " The soccer coach bellowed.  
   
He hopped in surprise and quickly went over. He was told to collect the rest of the bags in the science class room.  
   
He hurried to the class room and when he got there, he saw one of his class mates.  
   
Baekhyun.  
   
"Hi Jungkook" said boy with a bright smile.  
   
"Hey, we're about to leave soon. So you should probably hurry up.". He said and collected some bags.  
   
"Here, let me help you with that" said boy offered and took some bags from him.  
   
" You take those so long and ill check if there's still left so we don't forget anything."  
   
Baekhyun nodded and left.  
   
Jungkook checked the rest of the boxes in the class room, looking at the door constantly, hoping that maybe Jimin would come too.  
   
He had no such luck.  
   
   
Disappointed, he left the class and looked for Jimin but he didn't spot the boy anywhere.   
He got into the bus and the only available seat was next to Baekhyun.  
   
Said boy waved him over happily.  
   
He sat down with a sigh and noticed that Jimin sat two rows away from him.  
   
   
   
   
   
The drive to Ashbey Woods was a long one, but at least there was food, and good company.  
   
Upon arrival the students piled out to stretch happily and inspect the new environment.  
   
It was filled with tall trees on every spans of land, shrubbery every where and they also noticed a little chalet for the older, less fit teachers.  
   
The students were divided into groups and each tent held two people. Naturally, friends stuck together.  
   
But no, Kim Taehyung and Kim SoekJin just had no concept of friendship because they camped with someone else, leaving Jungkook on his lonesome.  
   
" I'm Sorry Jungkooooook~ honest!" Taehyung tried again for the umpteenth time.  
   
" I don't care, you guys abandoned me! Threw me to the dogs! " He yelled dramatically and marched to build his tent on his own, even if he had absolutely no idea how to build a tent.  
   
Taehyung followed suit.  
   
He poked the poles in all the wrong holes and Taehyung could no longer watch his friend suffer like that.   
   
Said boy grabbed at the tent Just as another did too.  
   
" Its cool, I got thi~hi! " Taehyung said instead as he looked up at the handsome helper.  
   
"Hey, I'm Sungjae and I'm your helper on this trip " said boy, flashing a smile.  
   
   
Jungkook stood watch on the side lines with his jaw on the floor.  
   
How the hell could Tae be flirting his ass off so quickly?  
   
Really, he was so done with Taehyung.  
   
   
Getting sick of watching his friend flirt like hell, he decided to go into the chalet and see what he could help with, even though he was completely useless at camping stuff because he never went camping until this very day.  
   
He walked inside and saw some students and teachers hustling about. He spotted Jimin over by the kitchen counter and he went over.  
   
" Hey " he said shyly as he came to stop beside said boy.  
   
Jimin turned around and his face positively shone.  
   
" Hey, couldn't stay away much longer? " Jimin teased with a playful smirk.  
   
Jungkook leaned against the counter, feeling a blush creep up in his neck to stain his cheeks.  
   
"No, don't even flatter yourself. I was bored. Taehyung took over my tent" he bit back but he couldn't keep the smile of his face.  
   
Jimin raised an eye brow.  
   
"Oh? Do you want to share with me?". Said boy offered, a tell tale glint in his eyes as he licked his lips.  
   
Jungkook gulped, his eyes widened a fraction.  
   
And just as he was about to speak, Mr Kim called all the students to the camp fire.  
   
They exchanged a disappointed look, but Jimin winked at him and he felt butterflies build.  
   
" Now listen kids, this camp is a tradition. A tradition that every past Table View student experienced. This is for memories and not for mistakes. So, for safety reasons and for the safety of your virtue, those of you ARE even virgins( said man's eyes swept over the students), we've decided that, there will be no opposite sex sharing of tents. Girls share with girls etc Understood?"   
   
Some students sighed in relief, other exchanged disappointed looks and most just mischievous glances.  
   
That rule would only stretch that far.  
   
   
Then they discussed minor rules of who would be helping with dishes when, no alcohol etc.  
   
   
\--------------------------------  
\--------------------------------  
JIMIN   
   
After dinner he had been called in to help with the dishes, he hurried to the chalet, hoping to finish up so that he could go find Jungkook.  
   
When he got inside, he spotted the help Sungjae chatting up a storm with Taehyung.   
   
He smirked to himself, because the two were clearly about to 'get gone' in a few minutes.  
   
He walked up to the pair and Taehyung glared poisonously at him before the boy left.  
   
Like wtf was taehyung's problem again?  
   
He did his job in a silence, mulling Taehyung's actions in his head.  
   
There was no logical reason for the boy's blatant rudeness  
   
   
   
He walked around admiring the night view wishing he could sit some where alone, with Jungkook.  
   
But that wasn't happening.   
   
Not any time soon at least, because said boy sat lodged closely between Taehyung and Jin.  
   
Another boy he didn't know joined the conversation and the way this unknown boy stared at Jungkook whilst said boy spoke, was something terribly unnerving.  
   
He went back to his tent, since they couldn't explore the woods at night without permission and a big group.  
   
So much for making camping good.  
\-----------------------  
\-----------------------  
Jungkook PoV  
   
I subtly scanned for Jimin.  
   
I HAD told my friends about being locked in a store room over night and having an 'indoor camping experience'.  
   
But i left out the part where i had the most mind blowing sex of my life with none other Park Jimin.  
   
   
It just wouldn't sit well especially because for some odd reason, Tae just didn't like Jimin.  
   
   
   
Baekhyun was a funny one though, he really had a good sense of humor and I found myself laughing loudly.  
   
I was actually really enjoying this.  
   
They spoke about making memories and I had a feeling we were making them.  
   
I just wanted Jimin to be here with me.  
   
So I excused myself and went to look for him in the chalet.  
   
When I got there, some of the senior students were sitting a group discussing something.  
   
I was about to leave, but hearing   
'Park Jimin's a player' caught my attention.  
   
I 'busied' myself at the kitchen counter and settled for a good eavesdrop.  
   
If Jimin was indeed that, I wanted to know about all the incidents.  
   
\-----------------------------  
\-----------------------------  
   
When the students awoke, it was to the sounds of birds and a quiet flowing stream nearby  
   
Everyone got up without much of a hitch...  
   
Until piercing shriek shocked the sleepy students right awake and they all looked in the direction of the sound.  
   
   
   
   
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH GET THAT thing AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Jungkook shrieked crawling deeper into the corner of his tent to put distance between it and him.  
   
   
" I'm sorry Jungkook-ah, I didn't know it would creep out and lay closer to you" Baekhyun apologized sheepishly.   
   
" I DON'T CARE PUT IT BACK INSIDE WHERE IT BELONGS!!!"  
   
   
   
The sound of a zipper had everyone outside the tent widening their eyes, some even smirked knowingly, but one in the crowd was not at all impressed.  
   
That one was Jimin.  
   
   
   
   
Baekhyun picked up his newest pet Lizard and stuck it back into a little box at the foot of the tent.  
   
Jungkook felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of the gross thing, wiggling its disgusting tail around like the USA flag.  
   
He crawled out of the tent on his hands and knees, coming face to face with lots of shoes.  
   
His eyes followed up familiar legs, over thick thighs and further up to a furious looking Jimin.  
   
" Uh...morning" he breathed, the color draining from his face at the look in Jimin's eyes.  
   
Said boy was positively seething.  
   
"Kookie, please move your butt out" Baekhyun grumbled shoving at Jungkook from behind.   
   
What he didn't calculate was the dewy grass, Jungkook fell forward onto his stomach with an OOF!---  
   
Right at Jimin's feet with Baekhyun on the his back, hand between their bodies.  
   
To say the least, the position looked compromising, never mind the fact that Jungkook was staring up at Jimin with the reddest face possible.  
   
" Here, let me help you up "  
  Jimin yanked poor Baekhyun up by the back of his shirt, only to dump him again like a miserable sack of potatoes.  
   
With the weight of Baekhyun off, Jungkook got up on wobbly legs.  
   
" Uh thanks...?" Baekhyun queried uncertain, looking between the pair of them.  
   
" Jimin" Jimin bit out, not taking his furious eyes off of Jungkook.  
   
" R-right, J-jimin". Baekhyun stuttered and left without further ado.  
   
   
   
"Wwhy did you look so..uhrm..angry? Where are we going? " Jungkook asked, his heart hammering in his chest as he got dragged off into the woods by Jimin.  
   
When Jimin was sure that they were out of dodge, he shoved Jungkook up against a tree.  
   
Jungkook gasped at the double impact of hard against his body.  
   
" You shared a tent with that guy?!!" Jimin growled.  
   
He gulped.  
   
"Hhe..uh..His tent had a problem and I offered him to sleep in mine since I was alone" he quickly explained.  
   
His heart hammered in his chest because Jimin looked almost feral in his anger.  
   
"You should've came to mine, like I suggested."  
   
"I..it was late, and I didn't find you, I assumed you were asleep Jimin."  
   
" I want him gone, or you're sharing with me. That's it" Jimin ordered.  
   
Jungkook stared at Jimin with so much surprise and elation.  
   
Jimin was jealous as hell.  
   
He couldn't help but laugh at this. The great, sex on legs, rock your world like crazy Park Jimin was jealous.  
   
Jimin looked at jungkook, confused as hell at the sudden out burst of laughter.  
   
"What's so funny?" He demanded, feeling heat creep in his neck.  
 

" You..you're actually Jealous? Of Baekhyun? How funn-"  
   
The rest of his words got swallowed by Jimin's hot, furious mouth on his.  
   
He gripped onto jimin's shirt, tightly as Jimin pried his lips apart and slid in a sinful tongue.  
   
Jimin placed at hand on jungkook's hips, holding him firmly against the tree.  
   
They kissed like that, passionately for minutes on end, Jungkook ran his hands lower, running it over Jimin's abdomen.  
   
He dipped his fingers into jimin's pants and tried to reach jimin's length, but Jimin placed a hand on his, restraining him.  
   
Jimin pulled back to gaze at jungkook and said boy unconsciously leaned forward, going after Jimin's lips.  
   
" You like to be kissed don't you" jimin smirked at him.  
   
His face flushed and he dropped his gaze embarrassed.  
   
Jimin leaned closer and rested his forehead against Jungkook's, pressing his body tightly against the tree.  
   
Steadying their breathing.  
   
"Why did you stop me?" Jungkook whispered, panting slightly.  
   
" Because we don't have the time right now" Jimin replied.  
   
And sure enough, Mr kim was calling all the students for breakfast.  
   
They pulled away from the tree and walked back slowly, holding hands.  
" I'm serious Jungkook" Jimin said as they walked, swaying their intertwined hands  
   
Jungkook smiled to himself.   
 It was more than just sharing a tent.  
   
" I know"   
   
\---------------------------------  
\----------------------------------  
   
For the passed 2 days, when everyone went to explore the woods in large groups, Jimin and Jungkook went off on their own to spend some time alone.  
   
They always sat at a stream, flowing peacefully.   
   
Jimin slipped his sneakers off and set his feet in the cold water, with a satisfied Sigh.  
   
Jungkook fiddled beside him,nervously.  
   
He looked over at Jungkook with a raised eyebrow.  
   
" Jungkook, what's on your mind?" He asked with a little sigh.  
   
Jungkook shifted his body a little toward Jimin and the way he looked at Jimin made his intention clear as day light.  
   
So Jimin let him close the distance between them, and kiss him.  
   
After 2 days of just making out heavily, Jungkook was heavily frustrated , he wanted MORE  
   
He needed it. And Jimin was not about to refuse him.  
   
He pushed Jimin down onto his back. Then he crawled into Jimin's lithe body.  
   
Jimin's hands found his hips and he leaned down to continue kissing him.  
   
He grinds their deliciously close crotches together, and Jimin groaned, gripping him tightly.  
   
There was a shuffling sound, and Jungkook ignored that.  
   
Again shuffling.  
   
Both boy's pulled back, and looked in the direction of the sound...  
   
And out of the shrubbery came Taehyung, looking all kinds of emotions.  
   
Jungkook's eyes, widened and tried to get off of jimin, but Jimin just stared at Taehyung, un phased, holding him down.  
   
" Tae!..what are you doing here?!" He squeaked in alarm, wiggling to get free, causing a delicious friction  
   
Jimin moaned unashamed and once again, Jungkook wanted to hit him.  
   
" No Jungkook, I think the question is what are YOU doing here"  
 

 

 

Jimin lay beneath a panicking Jungkook and all he could think of was how Taehyung was being a hypocrite.  
   
He gently pushed Jungkook off him, feeling the boy's un ease, getting up.  
   
" He's kissing me.". He said stating the obvious.  
   
" Am I fvcking speaking to you Park Jimin?! I'm not. So stay the fvck outta this" Taehyung bit out, clearly trying to reign in his temper.  
   
Jungkook felt Jimin tense up beside him, and he could feel the anger bouncing between Taehyung and Jimin like a ping pong ball.  
   
So jungkook stepped between the two.  
   
Jimin pulled him out of the way, and stepped up into Taehyung's face.  
   
"You know what, why don't you just tell me what your fvcking problem is. Clearly you have one with me, so talk about it now"  
   
For lack of what to say, Taehyung shoved at Jimin's chest sending him a step back.  
   
And Jungkook prayed to a higher power that Jimin was not one to fight  
   
He looked at jimin, and clearly his prayers wasn't working.  
   
 So He planted himself between them firmly, placing a hand on each of their chests.  
   
   
   
   
" You're actually seeing this prick Jungkook?! "  
   
Silence  
   
"Tch! Wtf would you know about me taehyung" jimin piped in.  
   
" Jungkook answer me god dammit! "  
   
Silence.  
   
" He doesn't want to speak to you asshole! "  
   
" Shut up Jimin! IM SPEAKING TO JUNGKOOK!!"  
   
And the two started arguing like cat and dog.  
   
   
Jungkook felt pressure build in his ears, he screwed his eyes shut. Their screaming making his heart pound.  
   
"STOP FVCKING ARGUING!!!" He shrieked at whits end.  
   
" He started it! " Taehyung huffed and looked away pouting.  
   
" Me? You came in here being rude! " Jimin bit out.  
   
" Okay okay!, that's enough. You guys can be heard all the way from the camp site! " Baekhyun cut in.  
   
 Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him, like : why are you even here?  
   
The boy blushed like hell.   
   
" Aah, mr kim called everyone back for lunch, and I was looking for you Jungkook" he said sheepishly.  
   
Jimin looked pointedly at Baekhyun, making the boy shift nervously.  
   
" Fvck, let's just go eat. And later, later we'll talk about this " Jungkook said looking at pointedly at Taehyung and Jimin.  
   
" Yes kookie" they said simultaneously and then glared at each other.  
   
\---------------------------  
\---------------------------

Later the evening, Taehyung went to find more food as he passed a tent, he overheard a curious conversation:  
   
   
P1:" ..yeah, Jungkook and Jimin, they're forever together"  
   
P2:"He's gonna win"  
   
P3:" I doubt it, Baekhyun is a force of nature"  
   
P4:"Tch! You guys are both whack, if anyone's a force it would be Taehyung"  
   
P1: " but Jimin...-  
   
P2: "- bet, yes I know, and he IS with Jungkook all the time sooo..."  
   
P1: " he's gonna win"  
   
There were 2 sighs of resignation and giggles.  
   
P4: " it does make sense"  
   
   
   
   
   
Taehyung scrunched his face.  
   
A bet?  
   
" Ill fvcking kill him" he muttered and went to find the culprit  
   
   
   
   
4 freshman girls sat in a tent discussing their joint fanfiction when they heard furious foot steps take off.  
   
"Alex..take a look would you. I SWEAR I heard foot steps" Caycee whimpered.  
   
" Why me?! "  
   
" Because you're thee eldest" Annie piped in  
   
Said girl did as she was asked and met with nothing.  
   
" You guys scared me" Mimi muttered clutching at her heart.  
   
   
   
   
Meanwhile, Jungkook lay on a sleeping bag, a trembling mess.  
   
His legs spread and hooked over Jimin's shoulders as Jimin went to town on his puckered entrance.  
   
Jimin's tongue dived inside,and Jungkook tossed his head back in a moan.  
   
 His hands found jimin's hair and he tugged at it, closing his eyes at the pleasure overload.  
   
" Jimin..ah~...please hhurry" he whined breathless and in desperate need.  
   
His body ready to taken by the sexual beast that is Park Jimin.  
   
Without further ado, Jimin slid up Jungkook's body, and settled between his wide spread legs.  
   
Jungkook eagerly reached for the bottle of lube. He quirked an eye brow at what he found instead.  
   
" Max G prostrate Gel?" He queried with a tiny smirk.  
   
Jimin leaned down and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips.  
   
" Its something I got just for you" jimin murmured with a wink.  
   
It was a cute gesture he clearly didn't expect and Jungkook blushed deeply, his eyes downcast, dark lashes fanning out on his cheeks.  
   
He handed the tiny bottle to Jimin and the boy lathered up his thick length with a generous amount.  
   
Then said boy aligned himself at Jungkook's eagerly twitching hole.  
   
With a small shallow thrust, Jimin entered Jungkook.  
His jaw going slack as jungkook's tight walls surrounded his pulsating member.  
   
   
Jungkook gasped and linked his arms around jimin's neck and pulled him down to kiss him deeply, and Jimin started thrusting into him, setting a sensual Rhythm.  
   
Jungkook's body became so heated, heated like a fire burning inside him.  
  He bit Jimin's lip hard as said boy's hard ridge grazed his prostrate, a new searing sensation attacking his prostrate.  
   
The feeling mind blowing and new to his body.   
   
Jimin jerked back in surprise, and looked down at Jungkook through hooded eyes.  
   
" I'm..ssorry" he mewld embarrassed.  
   
Jimin kissed his neck, speeding up his thrusts losing himself, he thrust deeply inside, searching for the magical spot that Jungkook liked so much.  
   
He hit it spot on with a nicely angled thrust, repeating himself, reveling in the feel of Jungkook's clenching hole around his dick.  
   
"Jji...oh..Jimin! " Jungkook moaned, digging his nails into jimin's shoulder.  
   
   
   
" Jungkook?! Where are you?! " A very Familiar voice called from outside the tent.  
   
Jimin's eyes narrowed.  
It was kim fvcking Taehyung again.  
   
" Jesus...can he...fvck, can he..come..at a worse..time" Jimin panted in frustration, easing up on his thrusts.  
   
And just as he eased back a bit and away from Jungkook's over stimulated prostrate, Jungkook placed a restraining foot on his lower back, pushing him right back.  
   
He looked down at Jungkook in question.  
   
"Don't...don't stop..." Jungkook panted, biting his lip for dear life.  
   
He was too fvcking close for his impending high to be cut off now.  
   
   
" Jungkook?! I need to speak to you man!" Taehyung called again.  
   
Jimin nodded his head, and started to ram into Jungkook unrelenting, and furious as he attacked Jungkook's prostrate.  
   
Jungkook groaned and pulled Jimin down to kiss him, to swallow his moans.  
   
   
 Their Kisses became sloppier as familiar heat coursed through their bodies  
   
He pulled back for lack of air, and with one hard thrust he jack hammered into Jungkook.  
   
Jungkook's toes curled, vision going white around the edges as he climaxed, white strips of cum hitting his and Jimin's chest.  
His bottom lip sorely abused, at his effort to keep his voice down.  
   
   
Jimin clenched his jaw, as Jungkook clenched around him, sucking his cock in deep.  
   
Squeezing tightly, milking him for all he was worth.  
   
And he filled Jungkook up to the brim, excess cum oozing out, and down Jungkook's tightening thighs.  
   
He collapsed onto Jungkook in pile of limbs, head on jungkook's heavy breathing chest.  
   
   
" I'm not fvcking leaving till you come out Jungkook. " Taehyung called again.  
   
   
" Let me just go kick this mofo's -" jimin muttered, lifting his head.  
   
" No, he'll go away eventually" jungkook whispered a small smile on his face.  
   
   
And sure enough, the other campers yelled at Taehyung to 'get off the face of the earth'  
   
And ' die in a ditch for being an annoyance'  
   
Said boy left, with his tail between his legs, muttering apologies as he went.  
   
\-------------------------------  
\-------------------------------

   
The last day of the camp, Jimin was yet again helping to load crates and boxes into the bus.  
   
But he didn't mind, he could feel Jungkook's hungry gaze on him, and he put on a good show, flexing his muscle every other time.  
   
As he walked into the chalet for the rest of the stuff, Taehyung appeared and punched him full on the face.  
   
He howled in pain and shock clutching at his face, hopping from place to place.  
   
" WHAT THE HOLY FVCK WAS THAT FOR YOU SHIT HEAD!!!"   
   
At the sound of Jimin screaming profanity, Jungkook and some other students came running in.  
   
"That's for fvcking with Jungkook's feeling you lousy piece of shit!" Taehyung growled in all righteous fury.  
   
" What the hell Tae, why'd you hit him!" Jungkook yelled in surprise.  
   
He went over to to inspect Jimin's face, swelling slowly but surely.  
   
" I'm okay, I'm more concerned with what the fvck Taehyung is talking about"  
   
All eyes fell on Taehyung.  
   
" He's only been with you this passed few days because it was some stupid bet he made with some girls! " Said boy yelled, furious.  
   
   
Jungkook's stood shell shocked, as did everyone else.   
He remembered what he heard about Jimin being a player, and it all fell in place.  
   
But he didn't want to believe it just yet, not after the night before, not after jimin's clearly been thinking about him since the night in the store room,as well.  
   
He turned to face Jimin with his heart in butt, beating hard there.  
   
"Is..is this true Jimin? A bet?" He whispered.  
   
Jimin's face was shell shocked, he had no idea what Taehyung was talking about.  
   
" Jungkook...I don't..know what he's talking about, and that's the honest truth"  
   
" So you're not a player then? I'm not just a conquest?"  
   
At this a few people snickered, because really, Park Jimin was sex on legs. There's no way he'd NOT have many conquests.  
   
" Jungkook, Tae's telling the truth, I heard about this bet too" Baekhyun said in all sincerity, stepping out from the crowd.  
   
Taehyung's eye brows went up in confusion, Baekhyun wasn't even there with him!  
   
But if it'll stop jungkook from making a mistake, then he wouldn't divulge that part of information.  
   
"Jungkook, its a lie! I swear. I like you. I didn't make any bets. Please tell me you believe me" Jimin begged, looking at him.  
   
Jungkook didn't know what to think.  
   
" I want to believe you so bad, but...everything just seems to fit so well, I heard about your reputation as a player. What do I make of all this then?"  
   
" Jungkook please!"  
   
Taehyung stepped up next to Jungkook with Baekhyun on the other side, flanking him, protecting him.  
   
" Yeah save it. He doesn't need it from you" Taehyung muttered and walked out of the chalet.  
   
Jimin stared after Jungkook with pleading eyes.  
   
 So much for making memories...  
   
This was all a misunderstanding.  
   
\----------------------------


	3. twice a confession: Jungkook's choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end hahaha.  
> I hate reading unfinished fics, so I posted everything in one go.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. I'd like to know what you think reading this.  
> ^.^/  
> If u made it here, and already dropped a comment or a kudo, well thank you very much.
> 
> God this will be embarrassing if no one even reads this, but okay, its done. And what's done, is DONE.

The drive back to their school was nothing like the excitement on the way. It was gloomy as hell.  
   
At least for Jungkook.  
   
Despite all the crazy 'OH-My-Gawd-That-Was-Epic' going on around him, he didn't feel a thing.  
   
He sat eyes downcast, two rows away from Jimin, who didn't look much better than him.  
   
This trip was supposed to make memories?  
   
The memories it made aren't things he'd like to remember much of.  
He was done and if he ever hears about going on a camp again, he was seriously gonna be shooting someone.  
   
   
He looked up at the brown haired boy who he yearns for so much, but it was a huge rift, a gap they'd never be able to fill, not without the truth.  
He didn't want to walk away from Jimin, that was the last thing he wanted!  
   
But Taehyung's firm grip on his wrist left him no choice but to be led away.  
He was still pissed off at his friend, but he didn't know who to believe.   
Jimin's reputation receded him, and the way he was so MUCH in ONE human being...  
 it was mind blowing how he didn't even realize it!  
   
Jimin hasn't looked at him, hasn't tried to speak to him, hasn't done ANYTHING to make him see Jimin's view.   
   
Nothing.  
   
What was he supposed to make of that?  
   
\-------------------------  
\------------------------  
When school started, Jimin was still depressed.  
   
One whole week he's been back.  
One whole week hasn't touched or spoken to Jungkook.  
   
He didn't know where all the lies came from,because he didn't even speak to girls.  
   
He's gay and likes dick for fvck's sake! What would he need to speak to girls for?  
   
Yes, he might have done shit like make stupid bets before, but that was before Jungkook. Before he found that he actually LIKES someone, before he found that one person that made him nervous, drives him insane, makes his heart pound, before EVERYTHING.  
   
He trudged the hall ways of school, and by now all the students forgot, but he didn't. He'd never forget the look in Jungkook's eyes when he walked out of that chalet.  
   
He'd do anything to make it right. He just didn't know WHAT to do.  
   
   
   
   
Saturday morning, Mrs Jeon called him to come and do the lawn again and Jimin was tempted to turn her down, but he went anyway, he needed to get his mind of the hole that was his heart.  
   
So he dressed and left for Jungkook's house.  
   
When he got to the door, he took a deep breath, tugging at the black tank top hugging his body too tightly.  
   
He knocked and wait, blood pounding in his ears because he's sure, if he sees Jungkook he will break, he will fall right to his knees and cry.  
   
But he's definitely not prepared to see Baekhyun opening the door in the exact same T-shirt Jungkook had been wearing their first time together, hair sticking up in all directions like birds nest.   
   
"Hello?". Said man mumbled in a hoarse voice.  
   
Jimin froze, his jaw dropping right onto the porch because said boy actually SOUNDS like they've been fvcking all night.  
   
He restrains himself as angry tremors roll throughout his body, and he wants to punch Baekhyun right in the jaw.  
   
" Uh...I'm supposed see Mrs Jeon..." He says instead, clutching the hem of tank so tightly his knuckles were white.  
   
   
" Oh, right"And the boy turns around to call for Jungkook's mother.  
   
At the turn, Jimin can make out the faint lines of nails in the back of Baekhyun's neck  
   
That's Jungkook's signature move at trying to contain himself!  
   
" Who's at the door Baekhyun dear?" Came Mrs Jeon.  
   
" Oh, just Jimin"  
   
   
Jimin's eyes narrowed.  
   
Just Jimin?  
   
Just fvcking Jimin?!  
   
How dare this punk!  
   
There was nothing JUST about him.  
He was Jungkook's...  
   
He didn't fvcking know. But that's not the fvcking point!  
   
Who the hell was this guy to say he's JUST anything!  
   
"Aah Jimin, hello my dear! Come inside, come inside. How are you? " She beamed, half dragging him into the house.  
   
He can feel Baekhyun glaring at him and it spurs on a smirk.  
   
" I'm good Mrs Jeon, how are you? You look good by the way. "  
   
The woman literally flushes from head to toe.

" Oh! Ah, why thank you! I'm good and very glad that you're fine..so so very fine" she gushes and he could swear she just checked him out.  
   
He blushes deeply, uncomfortable.  
She stares at him with a small, weird smile.  
   
For a long while.  
   
" Uhrm...the grass...?"  
   
" Oh! Yes..of course. You can get to work and ill prepare breakfast"  
   
   
He walks out to the back yard, and sets his mind on the job at hand, refusing to let his mind wander to what room Jungkook was in...to what Baekhyun and Jungkook had been up to the night before.  
   
   
   
   
   
Jungkook stumbles downstairs in state of undress, his oversized T barely covering his crotch area. He went commando, too shit faced to even think.  
   
That's what he's been doing since they got back, school, home ,get wrecked drunk and fall into a drunken sleep.  
   
He didn't want to think about how he missed Jimin's smile, his laugh. His hands on his body, the way Jimin would always collapse onto his chest and listen to his heart beat...  
   
   
" Morning" he mumbled around a splitting headache and he got a mumble in return from Baekhyun, his new drinking companion.  
   
Baekhyun had been to fvcked up to leave, so he let him stay. The boy scrambled onto his bed, about to puke and he quickly dragged a bucket over, digging his nails into Baekhyun's neck as he lifted the heavy weight that was said boy's head.  
   
Really, what did he have in there?  
   
He sat down with a yawn across from Baekhyun and he noticed he wore THAT specific T-shirt.  
   
Baekhyun caught him staring.  
   
" Oh, uh..I found it beside your pillow this morning. I kinda..puked all over my shirt." Said boy explained sheepishly, looking down at himself.  
   
" Its okay. There's another shirt in my draw that you can wear...just... put that one back where you found it okay." he said after a beat and shoveled cereal into his mouth.  
   
   
" You know, I've got this family thing tonight..I'd be pretty bored. So..I was wondering...d-do you wanna go along with me?" Baekhyun asked shyly  
   
   
Jungkook thought about it for a while. He hasn't been to anything like that except with Taehyung, but that was okay. He grew up with Tae and he's met his family before so it wasn't awkward.  
   
He peered at Baekhyun, and he saw the hope there.  
   
" Yeah. Sure. I'd love to " he said with a small smile.  
   
Someone passes the glass door that leads to the back yard and Jungkook's heart hits his rib cage with an intense ferocity.  
   
He swears he heard Jimin's voice,His head whips around and he runs to the glass door, yanking it open and he meets with... nothing.  
   
"Everything okay Jungkook?"  
   
" No. I'm not okay. Baekhyun. I'm really not okay"  
   
\-------------------------------  
\-------------------------------  
   
Jimin got called back to the school after his job at Jungkook's house. He quickly showered and changed his clothes when his grandpa stops him by the door.  
   
" Hmn?"  
   
" I need you to take these trimmings to this address please, I've got an ache in my legs"  
   
He nods,taking the bag and address with him.  
   
He makes a turn at the school and comes across some girls leaving their saturday detention. A paper dropped and he picked it up. He called them back and handed it over, but not before he saw scribbles of shit he didn't understand.  
   
   : Jimin + Jungkook= Jikook<3  
   
He met the eyes of embarrassed girls and he asked the one less embarrassed what it was.  
   
"Aah you know,..we uh...we just..we ship ya'll you know. We think ya'll are perfect together in every way. So we came up with a ship name" said girl explained.  
   
" And also, I'm sorry that Ya'll have broken up. Ya'll were so cute on the camp I swear I could die" another piped in  
   
" And you know what, you might wanna hit me right now, but its kinda our fault that you're not together right now..I think Taehyung overheard us talking about our fanfic where you make a bet for kookie and really fall in love. " Another one explain sadly.  
   
"Yeah, it was a total misunderstanding. I'm sure if you told Jungkook..he'd take you back and you'll be together again."  
   
" Yeah! We're so sorry Jimin"  
   
   
Jimin stared at them for a long long time before it sank in.  
   
He lost the one boy he ever liked because of stupid Taehyung not actually listening?  
Because of a fictional story?  
   
Just how fvcked up was that!  
   
"Uh...its cool, but do you mind if I keep this?" He said finally, flashing a smile.  
   
And the girls positively dissolved right on that ground.  
   
" O-of C-course N-not"  
   
" Thanks" and with that he was off, he had to find Jungkook.  
   
He'd explain and it'll all get better.  
Now if he could just finish up the errand first.  
\----------------------------------  
The first.  
   
Jungkook stared at his reflection in the long mirror. He looked better than he felt actually.  
   
" Honey, Baekhyun's downstairs hurry up! " He heard mother yelling.  
   
He gave one last look at himself, kind of like a mental cheer on to get through the night.

He walked downstairs and put a smile on his face, there really was no point in making everyone upset around him.  
   
Baekhyun's eyes followed the spans of his body, and his muscles stiffened.  
   
He looked at Baekhyun curiously, but the boy just offered a lazy smile.  
   
"For you" said boy murmured, in a tone Jungkook wasn't used to.  
It was one single red rose.  
   
He took the rose with a confused face, but stuck it to his shirt anyway.  
   
" Thanks..?. Is it a theme event?"  
   
" No, I just..I felt like getting something..just for you" Baekhyun replied.  
   
Jungkook stared at Baekhyun. This was not the same boy he'd known lately.  
   
   
   
   
   
Baekhyun's house was huge, with a big square shaped swimming pool in the front yard. A pathway framed by big palm trees and lanterns lit up the way to the door.  
   
Jungkook walked in a daze at the beauty of it all.  
   
" Here, let's get some champagne. " Baekhyun offered, taking Jungkook by the hand.   
   
Said boy led him through the crowd and if Jungkook didn't know better, he would swear that Baekhyun was making points.  
   
Points that Jungkook wasn't entirely sure about.  
   
   
The night progressed well, with Jungkook feeling more than a bit tipsy. He met and socialized with many of BaeKHyun's family members.  
   
It was the first time he had fun in the entire time since camp.  
   
   
Later, they ended up stumbling to the back yard garden, the moonlight low and the garden lit up with small little lights placed over its spans.  
   
Jungkook sat down onto a bench feeling giddy and Baekhyun handed him another glass of alcohol.  
   
Something stronger than champagne.  
   
He sipped at it tentatively, a small smile slipping onto his face as its warmth seeped into his body.  
   
He felt Baekhyun shift beside him and he turned his face, said boy had his face so close his own, he could feel the boy's warm alcohol tinted breath play across his lips.  
   
Baekhyun had his eyes on Jungkook with a burning intensity.  
   
"W-what?" He stuttered, gripping the glass tightly.  
   
"..I...Jungkook...I like you. I think you're beautiful. I think you're the best thing on the face of this earth."  
   
And Baekhyun leaned forward claiming Jungkook's lips in a soft little kiss,  
   
Jungkook froze.  
 He didn't want this!  
He didn't want Baekhyun like this!  
   
He shoved at Baekhyun's chest, pushing him back.  
   
"Stop. No. Baekhyun. You're drunk and I think I want to go home now." He said and got up.  
   
"Jungkook wait, you didn't even give me a chance..pick me. I promise you won't get hurt again" Baekhyun said in certainty, and pulled on Jungkook's hand.  
   
He pulled his hand back, leveling Baekhyun with a stare.  
   
" Listen. I like Jimin okay. Please, don't make this harder. You're my friend. I want us to be happy, all of us and Your happy ending isn't with me." He said and quickly left.  
   
He got a cab quickly and he was grateful. He just wanted the night to be over and forgotten.  
   
He hated saying that to Baekhyun, but he spoke the truth and he wouldn't try to forget anymore.  
   
He liked Park Jimin, even if Park Jimin didn't like him back.  
\-----------------------------  
\-----------------------------  
The errand that Jimin had to run makes him end up at a farm. 30 miles away from his home and he curses under his breath as he drives through the grassy plains.  
   
He wanted to see Jungkook soon, and tell him what ACTUALLY happened.  
   
But no, Grandpa had to have customers so damned far away and now he's at a little house with no network signal, no wifi no nothing.  
   
He couldn't even phone Jungkook and say he wanted to speak to him.  
   
He looks at the wall paper of his phone. Its a selca of them laying by the river on the camp.  
Jungkook had a shy smile, face turned slightly into the crook of his neck.  
   
He missed that, and as soon as he gets back. He hopes to have it again..  
   
\------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------  
The second.  
   
Since the incident, Jungkook's been avoiding Baekhyun and the boy didn't really mind.  
   
Said boy needed time to lick his wounds.  
   
It was a monday night that his best friend came over. They sat and played video games all night.  
   
Jungkook didn't say anything about Baekhyun, and Taehyung didn't ask either.  
   
They lay sprawled on Jungkook's single bed, elbows shoving against each other to get the upper hand of the Need For Speed game they were playing.  
   
Jungkook's mother ins and outs regularly with food.  
   
Its when she 'outs' , that they each take a swig of vodka that they stashed at the foot of the bed.  
   
They turn to each other with a mischievous grin and Jungkook feels happy. He's missed this, catching on the world's nonsense with his best friend.  
   
With a blush of the thrill and the burn of the vodka, Taehyung stares at Jungkook long and hard as he takes another swig of vodka.  
   
" You're gonna lose Tae, I'm beating you at your own game right now" Jungkook chuckles in all his glee.  
   
   
A beat of silence and dark orbs on his face has Jungkook turning to Taehyung in confusion.  
   
" What's up? Why do you look like you're about to say..or do something stupid?" He questioned, remote control in hand.  
   
Taehyung smiles, a small secretive smile.  
   
" I probably am. "  
   
And that's when Taehyung leans forward, he grasps Jungkook by the hand dangling off the bed and pushes him back.

 

He hovers above Jungkook, and Jungkook stares up at him with wide shocked eyes.  
About to kiss Jungkook, he feels Jungkook push his knee up, and between their bodies.  
   
" If you're about to try and kiss me, tell me that you like me. I will hit you. You're my BEST FRIEND Tae. Best friend!. And I honest to god cannot deal with you liking me because you actually don't, right now, you THINK you do."  
   
Taehyung Chuckles, still hovering dangerously close to Jungkook's face.  
   
" So you're undermining my mental capacity to know whether I like someone or not?"  
   
" No, I'm your best friend. I know you better than yourself. Now get off me and stop being stupid"  
   
Taehyung let's him go with a sigh.  
   
" This is about Park Jimin isn't it."  
   
Jungkook's gaze meets Taehyung's.  
   
And he nods, a small nod worrying his lip between his teeth.  
   
" He doesn't deserve you kook-ah..."  
   
" Be quiet, because you don't know him. I don't want to have to throw you out. so really, just be quiet. I like him and that's all there is to it."  
   
Taehyung laughs and Jungkook joins him.   
   
" You really like him eh?. I'm sorry then. For not giving him a chance" Taehyung says between breaths.  
   
   
Just like that, the incident is forgotten.  
   
\---------------------------------  
\--------------------------------  
The rain pours like hell and Jimin finds himself driving up the main road leading out of their home town.  
   
He just got back from his little trip to the country side and the first thing he did was go to Jungkook's house, but said boy wasn't even home.  
   
Jungkook had left Just before he could get to him.  
   
Like fvck, fate was playing some shitty games with him.  
   
He drove out and spotted a lone figure walking by the side of the road.  
   
He hops out of the car and before he could think the better of it, he grabs the figure by the hand, Delirious with the need to see Jungkook's face  
   
He freezes.  
   
" Jungkook? What are you doing here?! Its raining! "  
   
Jungkook's eyes fall on his and the world shifts, an electric tremor runs through the connected hands.  
   
" Jimin...i-" he puts a finger to Jungkook's lips  
   
" Let me just tell you. I found something, Tae didn't listen. He got it all wrong"  
   
He fumbles in his pockets, around for the paper he's been holding onto for dear life.  
   
The weird piece of paper that ruined his life, but would now make it better.  
   
Jungkook catches his other hand and his eyes widens.  
   
" It doesn't matter, because Jimin, I fvcking like you, whether you like me back or not. I don't care WHAT you're reputation says. You're all that matters to me "  
   
And its Jimin's turn to be surprised at ferocious attack of Jungkook's lips to his.  
   
He places their twined hands on his heart and Jungkook pushes their rain wet bodies closer.  
   
Jungkook's dominating Jimin's mouth in the most delicious way, but as always, its short lived.  
   
Jimin let's go, and grips him firmly at his hips, biting at his lips with a feverish need. Jungkook sighs in appreciation, slipping his arms around Jimin's neck.  
   
They kiss like that, passionately heated for what feels like forever, and Jungkook pulls back with a tiny blush.  
   
He's breathing hard. Jimin is breathing hard and their heart pounds simultaneously in their chests.  
   
" Its raining...we should get back" Jimin mumbled against Junkook's abused lips.  
   
Jungkook looks at him with a tiny smirk and Jimin groans.  
   
"Let's camp in your car" Jungkook says before running his hands down Jimin's abdomen in a sensual way.  
   
And Jungkook has ANOTHER new idea about camping.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I should sleep instead of writing shizz like this.(-_-t)


End file.
